The Music Man
by HeartlessRhapsody
Summary: There's a new hot music teacher at school with flamboyant tendencies. The girls just want to know if they have a shot with him or if he rolls the other way. So what better way to find out than to use one of their guy friends as bait?


**OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS, THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN (SO FAR) AND I'M QUITE PROUD OF MYSELF. I'll stop talking in caps now. But I wasn't sure if I should make this into different chapters but uhm...I dunno. I'll keep it as a super long one shot for now. I kind of sped up the ending because I wasn't even planning for it to be so darn long but...yeah. I hope you guys don't think it's too cheesy or that I portrayed the characters weird or anything like that. BUT, reviews are awesome and and and...yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited I finally finished it that...I can't really type right. okay. okay. READ NOW CHILDREN!**

**~Heartless Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

The lunch room was filled with laughter and trays clinking on tables as Roxas, Axel and Zexion walked over to the table where the gang was already sitting.

"Hellooo, fello sluts and manwhores!" Axel exclaimed, sliding onto the bench next to Roxas. Zexion quietly sat down on the end of the table, opening his novel.

"Oh, nice to see you too, fire crotch," Kairi said, sarcasm covering her words.

"Hey," Axel said, pointing his fry at the other red head in front of him, "there's no need to call people of your kind rude names like that."

"Axel, stop playing with your food," Zexion murmured, still reading intently.

"How does he do that?" Sora asked with awe.

"You're the only one who can't, Sora," Riku said, a smirk on his lips.

"What? Really? How come?" Sora questioned, mouth already forming in a pout.

"You're noggin's just a bit too small to handle all that multi tasking!" Kairi said, tapping his spiky-haired head.

"Hey! No it's not!" Sora said, swatting Kairi's hand away.

The group began to laugh, but thankfully, Namine came to his rescue. "Oh c'mon you guys, stop making fun of him. Sora," she said, across the table," you are just as—"

"Ohmigod you guys, look! It's that new music teacher!" Xion said, smacking Kairi's shoulder.

The girls turned to where Xion was looking and they saw a tall guy with blonde hair styled in some sort of mullet/fohawk-do, walk across the lunch room, carrying two different guitar cases. All three of the girls squealed and instantly began talking in a language that only girls understand.

The boys at the table rolled their eyes, use to them obsessing over whoever their new hot guy crush was.

"I swear, it's like a foreign language when they talk like this," Riku said, resting his cheek on his hand.

Axel turned around to catch the dirty-blonde right before he walked out. Turning back to face the table, he smirked, "He's got a nice ass."

Roxas shoved him with his elbow and glared up at the redhead. Axel put his hands on the little blonde's face and rubbed his nose against his own. "But of course, his tush is nothing compared to my little Roxy's," he said, sliding down to grab the blonde's butt.

Roxas jumped and swatted him away, blushing profusely. Riku just rolled his eyes once more, giving a small glance at Sora. It seemed that he had found the hangnail on his thumb more interesting than what was going on.

"Okay you guys," Xion said, smacking her hands on the table. "We have a mission for one of you."

The boys eyed each other with suspicion, besides Zexion who just turned the page in his book. "…What's the mission?" Roxas asked with caution.

Kairi waved her hand with nonchalance, "Oh calm down you guys, it's nothing big. Now, here's the thing. We've heard that the new teacher—"

"Demyx," Namine interrupted quietly.

"—Yeah, Demyx, is gay. But I don't believe it."

"_We _don't believe it," Xion said.

Kairi eyed her and continued on. "So, to prove that _we_ are indeed correct, we need proof to show that he is indeed, straight as a…a…"

"French fry!" Sora said, waving one in the air.

"But sometimes fries are all like…zig zaggy or whatever, "Roxas countered.

"Or like those waffle fries at chick-fil-a!" Axel added.

"Ugh, shush you guys. Basically, we gotta find out if he's gay or not," Xion said with authority. "So, in order to do this, we need a boy—one of you—to flirt like no one has ever flirted before with this teacher. If he is totally turned on by it, he's gay. If not, then he is happily straight!"

"Y'know, that's kind of an oxymoron," Zexion said while continuing to read his novel.

"Wha? How?" Sora said, cocking his head to the right in confusion.

"You know gay means happy. So it's like, the opposite of gay is straight. Happy and straight…oxymoron," Riku said, attempting to explain.

Sora just stared at him with wide eyes, blinking.

Riku covered his face with his hand and shook his head with disappointment.

Namine decided to get things back on track. "So anyway, who wants to do it?" she asked with excitement.

"Not it!" Riku, Axel, Sora, and Roxas all said simultaneously.

"Well then, Zexion, I guess this is all up to you," Xion said with a smirk as she patted his back.

Zexion jumped and finally got his eyes off his book. "…What?" he said, looking around in confusion.

"_You_ are going to attempt to seduce the new music teacher to find out if he's gay or not," she said with a smile.

"How the heck is _Zexion_ supposed to flirt with someone?" Axel asked, in disbelief.

Kairi threw a fry at Axel's face and gave a look that read, "_Just go with it_".

Axel looked at her with confusion but decided to just do as he was told. Who knew what would happen if he didn't. He shrugged and took the fry off his face, "Well then, you have fun with that Zex. And you guys really gotta stop wasting these delicious fries." He popped the fry Kairi threw in his mouth and smiled with content.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never agreed to this! I am _not_ going to DO this!" Zexion said with some actual life in his voice instead of that monotone sound.

"No takesies-backsies!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, what he said," Riku agreed.

"What? B-but…this isn't fair!" Zexion exclaimed with pleading eyes.

Roxas shrugged and ate a piece of pepperoni off his pizza. "It's not our fault you missed out on the 'not it' game."

Namine looked over at Zexion, whose face seemed to actually show some emotion. "You'll do fine, Zexion," she said with a small smile.

Fine was not the right word in Zexion's mind. It was more like, a catastrophe-in-the-making.

* * *

"Okay," Kairi said to Zexion, with Xion and Namine around her, "This is how it's going to work, Zexion. You are going to take this guitar," Xion shoved a guitar in his hands, "and go in the classroom and ask Demyx for guitar lessons."

"You guys, why do I have to do this?" Zexion whined, aggravated with teenage girls and their unexplainable thought process. "Wouldn't it be so much easier if _you_ just asked for guitar lessons instead and see if he's into you or not?"

The girls became flustered trying to think up something.

"Uhh…"

"Well…"

Kairi rolled her eyes and began pushing him towards the door, "No Zexion that would _not _be easier. Now listen to the girls who know best and just go do as you're told!" Namine opened the door and Xion and Kairi shoved him inside.

Zexion stumbled in the music classroom, causing the dirty blonde to jump and almost drop his guitar. "Whoa!" he said, grabbing hold of the guitar and looking up at the visitor.

"You really scared me there!" the teacher said, setting the guitar down on a stand and getting up off the stool he was sitting on. He came over to Zexion with a smile, until he saw the disgusted look on the slate-haired boy's face.

"Is…something the matter?" Demyx asked, carefully.

"What on EARTH is this racket that's playing on your stereo?" Zexion asked, wanting to turn the loud sounds off.

"W-What? That's Led Zeppelin! I..I'm sorry, hold on, I'll turn it off," he said, running over to his computer and clicking pause on the music. Turning back around, he saw Zexion relax a bit as silence began to fill the room.

"Sorry about that…so uh…what brings you here to my class?" Demyx asked, looking at the short boy in front of him. He noticed the guitar he was holding awkwardly in his hands. "Is it…something to do with playing guitar?"

Zexion looked down at the guitar in shock, almost forgetting it was in his hands. "Oh! Uh…yeah. I-I was just wondering if you could uh…give me guitar lessons?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Demyx's face lit up at that and he smiled, "Sure thing! But…you know you could just join the guitar class…?" he suggested.

"I..uh…I can't. I'm already filled up with AP science and literature classes I have to take," Zexion said, trying to think up an honest excuse.

"Oh well… I definitely don't mind tutoring you by myself," Demyx said with a small smile.

Zexion stared at him in shock. _Was he flirting with me? _He thought to himself.

"C'mon! We'll get started now!" Demyx said pulling up another stool and patting it, gesturing for Zexion to sit down.

Zexion slowly said down and tried to figure out how to put the guitar in his hands. Demyx stared at him, almost starting to giggle as he watched the poor guy place the guitar in different ways.

He turned the guitar to its side and grabbed Zexion's hands, putting the left one on the frets and his right over the strings. Zexion blushed as the older man held his hands. _Oh god! Why am I blushing? _He hung his head down, hair covering his face so the teacher wouldn't see.

"OH!" Demyx said, jumping up from his chair. "We didn't even formally introduce ourselves!" he said sticking out his hand. "Hi! I'm Demyx Tidal. But I'm not all old and formal like those other teachers so, just call me Demyx!" he smiled, waiting for Zexion to introduce himself.

_What the heck, he's so random…_ Zexion thought to himself.

"Uh…I'm Zexion. I just uhm…wanna learn how to play guitar?" Zexion said unsurely.

"Cool! Now, let's get started. Hmm…" he said, putting a finger on his chin as he thought of what he should start off with.

"Ooh! I know! You gotta know the different notes first! Give me your hand!" Demyx said grabbing it.

"Huh? Why?"

"Sh, spread them apart."

Zexion's face turned red once again; his dirty mind unable to get out of the gutter. He spread his fingers apart and then Demyx began to teach.

"Okay so, you know how on sheet music, there's lines with notes n' stuff? Well, to figure out the names of the different notes, here's what you gotta do," Demyx held his spread out hand and pointing to Zexion's pointer finger. "Each finger of yours represents each line. And each space," he said, putting his finger in between Zexion's pointer finger and middle finger, "represents the spaces on the sheet music!"

_He has some warm hands… _

"So, the notes on the line are E, G, B, D, F!" He said tapping each one of Zexion's fingers.

_And his fingers are rough…is that what happens when you play guitar?_

"And the notes in the spaces are F, A, C, E. Face!" he said, excitedly. "Do you have that much?"

Zexion snapped out of his thoughts and spoke, "Uh..uhm…yeah."

"Awesome!" Okay, now, I'm going to teach you your first chord," he said, moving his stool over in front of Zexion and sitting down, setting the guitar in his lap. "This," he said, strumming the guitar which rang out a sweet chord, "Is your C major chord. Now, what you have to do is place your third finger on the third fret of the fifth string," he said, wiggling his middle finger.

"…Fret? What's a fret?" Zexion pondered.

"Ohh crap, I forgot to explain frets!" Demyx said, smacking his forehead. "I guess I'm just getting too excited over this."

Zexion tried to resist the urge to fall back in the gutter…didn't work.

"Well uhm…okay, how bout this. I'll teach you the C major chord and then just give you some books to read about the whole guitar set up and everything. That cool?" Demyx asked, hopefully.

Zexion perked up at the word books and he nodded his head, a small smile actually forming on his face.

"Awesome! Okay so anyway, this," he said, leaning off his stool and grabbing Zexion's middle finger and moving it to the fifth fret, "is the fifth fret. And this," he said, moving it down to the third string," is the third string, you got that?"

Zexion gave a small nod and Demyx continued on. "Then you place your second finger on the second fret of the fourth string and your first finger on the first fret of the second string," he said, placing his fingers in the correct spot.

He leaned back in his stool and then said, "You're not going to play the top string though, just the other five…do you have a pick?"

Zexion shook his head, concentrating more on keeping his fingers in the right spot. Demyx got up and grabbed a pick out of a big can full of them, giving it to Zexion. "Now, strum the strings," Demyx said, nodding over to his other hand.

Zexion held the pick and slowly strummed the 5 strings, hearing a somewhat version of the C major chord.

Demyx played it on his and then said, "Harder."

Zexion looked up and blushed, "W-What?"

"…Strum the strings a bit harder so you get a better sound." Demyx said looking at him a bit confused.

Zexion blushed and noted how cute he looked confused. _Whoa, did I say cute? No! _He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out and did as he was told. Zexion was shocked as he heard the actual chord ring through his ears.

"Okay, this is rad! Now, I'll just give you some books and you study them tonight, okay?" Demyx said, walking toward his bookshelf. Zexion nodded and quietly followed him.

Demyx hummed to himself as he picked a few books off the shelf.

"So uh…who exactly is Led Zeppelin?" Zexion said, remembering the band Demyx was listening to in the beginning.

Demyx jumped and dropped his books, turning around to Zexion with a shocked look on his face. "What? You don't know Led Zeppelin?"

Zexion slowly shook his head, unsure of what the big deal was.

"Oh my goodness, you have been deprived!" Demyx said, picking his books back up and then going over to his computer. He hit the eject button and a CD came out. He placed it on top of the stack of books and shoved them into Zexion's face. "Here, I want you to read these books and listen to the magical music of Led Zeppelin, okay? Your first assignment!" Demyx said, smiling.

Zexion took the books and peeked up over the humongous pile. He could barely see Demyx with all the stuff in the stack. "Okay," he mumbled.

Turning away, he began to walk out of the door. "Wait wait! Your guitar! Oh gosh… I guess I did give you a lot of books…didn't I?" Demyx said, coming over to take some of the books away.

"No no! That's quite alright…I like books," Zexion said.

"Really? Well, _I _sure don't. You're probably the first person I've met who actually enjoys reading. That's cool! Oh..oh sorry, I'm getting off track," Demyx said, shaking his head. He then perked up when an idea popped in his head. "Here, I'll carry your guitar out to your car while you carry the books, sound good?" Demyx asked, grabbing Zexion's guitar.

Zexion looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I uh…I don't have a car…"

Demyx' eyes widened, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I mean…that's not anything to be sorry about but I'm sorry… I just assumed you did…well uhm…," he put a finger to his chin as he thought, "how bout I take you home?" Demyx asked, perking up at the thought.

_Take me home? Are teachers even _allowed _to do that?_ Zexion asked himself.

"I uh…well, I guess?" Zexion said.

"Great!" Demyx said, grabbing his own guitar along with Zexion's and his keys. "Let's go!" He happily opened the door for Zexion and began walking down the hallway to the glass double doors that led to the parking lot.

_He is such a happy guy…I can't stand it, _Zexion thought to himself as he followed closely behind the tall blonde.

* * *

Demyx turned the keys and the old truck of his came to life, a bit of smoke sputtering out the back.

"This is a…nice car," Zexion said, looking around at the tattered seats and the small decorations Demyx placed on the dashboard and mirror.

"I know, Lucy's such a pretty ride, isn't she?" Demyx said, putting his arm around the back of the seat Zexion sat in, giving the headrest a pat.

Zexion looked down and mumbled, "Sure…"

"Lucy can only handle so much appraise though, so! Let's get this show on the road. Where to?" Demyx asked, pulling out of the parking lot and down to the stop sign.

"Uhm…the apartment complex down near Garter Road…it's kind of far away…I hate to make you drive all the way there," Zexion said, feeling embarrassed.

"No worries! I mean, you have to _walk _all the way here and back, don't you? I'd love to help you out," Demyx said, wrapping his arm around Zexion and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Zexion blushed profusely and looked down, "…Thanks."

Demyx removed his arm from around him and turned on the radio, searching through stations. He finally settled on a station, with a guitar playing a riff in a jazzy song, which made him relax into his seat.

Zexion fidgeted in his chair, unsure of what to do. He looked down at the books in his lap and decided that he might as well start reading. Picking up the first book on the stack, he opened it, seeing not so much words as much as pictures of notes and lines of music. Zexion frowned at this, but decided to keep reading it anyway.

_The guitar can be played by anyone; all you have to do is practice, practice, practice! It may take time, but with this book, you'll be rockin' in no time! Now let's get started! _Zexion read to himself. _Why in the world is this book talking like it's a person…? _

Demyx glanced over at Zexion, seeing his face perplexed in curiosity. He gave a small smile at the sight. The light at the stop sign changed to green and he began to drive down the road, knowing which way to go.

10 minutes passed by…

20 minutes passed by…

30 mi—

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed, stomping on the breaks.

Zexion jumped, throwing the book in the air. "WHAT?" Zexion asked, afraid that they were almost about to get in a car crash or something.

"I...can't…take…this…silence," Demyx said, pulling at his mull-hawk hair.

Zexion looked at the older man in the driver's seat, with a look of disbelief on his face. "…You freak out and stop the car because of how _quiet_ it is?" he asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah! It's so horrible with this awkward silence between us!" Demyx said, pouting as he continued on, turning into the apartments.

"You know, for someone who is 21 years old, you sure don't act like it," Zexion mumbled.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Demyx said, pouting even more as he pulled up to his apartment complex.

Zexion watched the older man pout and couldn't help but notice all the pretty features about Demyx. His eyes had small specks of yellow in it and his cheeks seemed to always be slightly flushed. He noticed the small birthmark behind his ear and he stared back up at that pout. Looking at Demyx, his heart began to race, and a feeling he'd never felt before invaded his stomach. He leaned closer to the older man and couldn't help but want to kiss those cute…tender…soft…

Before he knew it, Zexion's lips had landed on a teacher's.

Zexion opened his eyes in shock, realizing what he was doing. He pushed himself away and jumped out of the car, grabbing random books and his guitar and bolted up the stairs to his apartment.

"W-Wait!" Demyx sputtered in shock, sticking Zexion's backpack out the window. "You forgot your backpack…" But it was too late, that boy could _run._

Demyx sighed and sat the book bag back on the passenger's seat. He touched his lips and wondered aloud, "…How did _that _happen?"

* * *

Zexion slammed the door and leaned against it, out of breath and panting. "_Why _did I do that?" he asked aloud.

_What is wrong with me? I don't like guys! I don't go around like a predator kissing people without notice. What's happening to me? _Zexion yelled in his head.

He slid down the door until he landed on the ground. Taking his hair in his hands he pulled and asked, "How did that _happen_?"

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone felt out of his pocket and vibrated and fiddled about on the floor. Kairi's name popped up and he cringed.

"It was those stupid girls!" Zexion yelled, throwing his phone across the room. _They must have planted something in my head to cause me to act this way! Girls and their evil powers. How do they do it? _

Zexion pondered this as he paced across his living room. He decided he couldn't just think about this. He needed research. Fast.

Going over to his bookshelf, he grabbed every book he had on psychology and anatomy. He was going to figure those evil girls out no matter how long it took!

* * *

Morning rays of light shown on Zexion, causing him to wake up from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, and sitting up, he felt a kink in his neck. Rubbing it, he soon realized he had fallen asleep on the couch with random books littering about. He looked down at the book in front of him and the page was turned to one about the male body. Rubbing the crusties out of his eyes, he actually comprehended what was on the page.

"…AHH!" he screamed, pushing the book off his lap and jumping off the couch. He wobbled, his legs still in sleep mode. He rubbed his head and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was 10:20…_10:20?_ _School already started! I'm two hours late!_

"Crap, crap, crap!" Zexion said, running to his room and grabbing random articles of clothing to throw on. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to go find his backpack.

"Where is my backpack? What the heck, where'd it go?" he asked, looking frantically under the couch and behind the TV.

He soon remembered he left it in Demyx's car which brought up memories what had happened last night causing him to blush. "I left it in his car…Dang it! Now I'm going to have to talk to him if I want it back! Great, juuust great," Zexion said aloud with a groan.

Talking out loud was normal for Zexion in his house. He was the only person there, so who else was he supposed to talk to?

He sighed and looked at the clock once more…11:00!

"Craaaaaaaap!" He yelled as he grabbed the keys to his house and ran out the door.

* * *

Zexion ran into the cafeteria, so out of breath he could hardly stand. He saw the rest of his so called friends sitting at the table and…Demyx was there? What?

He sneakily walked to a table near the gang's, trying to listen in on what they were talking about.

"So Demyx, my friend Zexion told me he asked for you to teach him how to play guitar yesterday. How'd it go?" Kairi said, putting her elbows on the table and her hands on her cheeks, ready for a full out yaoi story.

"I..uh…it was uhm, cool," Demyx replied awkwardly.

"Just cool? Oh c'mon, something nice must've happened, right?" Xion asked intently.

_Do they know what happened last night? _Zexion began to fret in his mind at the possibility of the girls stalking him.

"W-What are you trying to imply?" Demyx asked, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Okay you guys, stop acting like…girls for once and just shut up and leave this poor music teacher alone," Riku said nonchalantly, popping a grape in his mouth.

_Thank goodness for Riku, _Zexion thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

The girls sighed and backed down from the teacher, turning back towards their lunch.

"Well uhm…if that's all you wanted to ask me, I guess I'll be going—" As he got up from the table he bumped straight into Zexion.

"Uhm…Demyx, I-I mean, Mr. Tidal. Could I uhm…have a word with you?" Zexion said, barely able to make contact with those sea green eyes.

Demyx looked down at the slate haired boy and nodded his head, "Sure…Zexion."

The two walked out the door and the gang watched in silence, waiting for them to get out the door. Once the doors closed, the three girls instantly began to ask each other questions.

"Ohmigod, something totally happened between them last night. Who knew it would happen so fast?"

"I wonder who made the first move!"

"It had to have been Demyx, Right? Zexion's way too shy for that."

"Ohmigod, I'm a yaoi fan girl who has no life except one that includes stalking gay lovers!" Axel mimicked, waving his hands in the air.

Roxas laughed at his antics while the other girls glared at him.

"Do you see us stalking you and Roxas' relationship?" Xion asked.

"Do you NOT remember how crazy you guys were before we were going out?" Roxas asked, giving a small shudder.

Sora laughed, "Oh c'mon Roxas, they only trapped you two in a closet once!"

"Once! Twice! 100 times! Who cares? Roxas and confined spaces just don't go together!" Roxas said, the memories all coming back to him.

"Shhhhh! I hear them talking!" Namine said, putting a small speaker system next to her ear.

"What the heck…" Riku said, looking at the girls huddled, one ear listening to the conversation between the two "Secret lovers".

"We hooked a microphone on Demyx when he was over here so we could hear their conversations," Kairi said, a mischievious sparkle in her eye.

"You guys…are crazy," Axel said, dumbfounded.

"Shhhh!" The three girls and Sora said.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Riku asked, seeing him huddled along with the girls.

Sora just waved him off as Zexion's voice began to speak.

* * *

"Look…about last night…" Zexion said, looking away from Demyx.

"D-Don't worry about it…sometimes things like that just…happen," Demyx said, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah…I guess so," Zexion said. "Well uhm…I was wondering if you had my backpack…?"

"Oh! Uh… yeah! C'mon, I'll give it to you in the class room," Demyx said, walking off as if nothing even happened.

Zexion blinked and soon began to follow.

"What are they saying?" The girls said, hovering over Sora who stole the speaker from them.

"Oh gosh…I think one of them just said 'Oh yeah'…and 'I'll give it to ya!' What the heck are they doing?" Sora asked eyes wide and face covered in shock.

"WHAT?" the girls squealed, tackling Sora for the speaker back.

"I really wouldn't listen to what he says, you guys. You know he has papayas stuck in his ears," Riku said, giving a small smirk at Sora.

"Do not!" Sora pouted.

* * *

Demyx opened the door to his classroom and flipped the light switch. As the lights flickered on, he went to his desk and grabbed the backpack under it. "Here…you go," Demyx said, picking up the backpack with some strain. "What the heck is in this thing?" he asked.

"Oh uhm…books," Zexion said, grabbing it and putting the bag on his shoulders.

"Dude, I'd freakin _die_ if I carried that around with me all day," Demyx said, eyes wide.

Zexion shrugged, "I guess I'm just use to it." He turned around and walked towards the door. "I uhm… I won't bother you anymore," Zexion said, heat rising to his cheeks.

Demyx didn't know what to say as the student walked out of his classroom. Did he…like that kiss? He had never been with a guy before…well, Larxene was sort of a guy. Actually, she was probably, definitely, a guy under that…scary girl shell.

Demyx shook his head out from his thoughts and focused back on the main topic. He sighed and sat down at his desk, glancing over at the sitar resting against the bookshelf beside him.

Grabbing it, he began to play soft melodies, instantly making him relax and forget about his problems.

* * *

"He's coming back! He's coming back!" Namine whisper yelled as Zexion began to walk back towards the group.

Kairi and Xion scooted away from each other and patted the space in between them, as Zexion approached the group. He rolled his eyes and plopped down in the spot with a sigh.

"So? How'd it go?" Xion asked.

"Uhm…well, I'll just tell you he's straight as a ruler," Zexion mumbled.

"W-What? But what about what you guys were talking about ou—" Sora's mouth was covered by Riku's hand.

"Shut. Up," Riku whispered in his ear.

Sora's eyes got wide and he nodded, allowing Riku to remove his hand.

Zexion looked at them weirdly and decided to just let it go.

"I could have sworn he was gay…" Kairi said, thinking aloud.

"But I thought you wanted him to be straight…?" Zexion questioned, feeling as befuddled as ever.

"I-I do…I just…I really didn't think he would be," Kairi said, glancing around.

Zexion glared at the red head, knowing that whenever Kairi lied, she couldn't look the person in the eyes.

"You guys are up to something…" he said, eyeing the group. Exhaustion then took over him and he slumped with a sigh. "Whatever…I'm out of here," he said, grabbing his backpack and walking towards his next class.

"Crap! He's on to us you guys!" Sora yelled once he was out of ear range. He then blinked and asked, clueless as ever, " …What exactly are we up to?"

The rest of the teens just rolled their eyes and gave a chuckle.

* * *

The final bell signaling the end of school rang throughout Zexion's ears causing him to jump out of the daze he was in. He looked around, seeing students already filing out the door.

"I don't think I listened to a word the teacher said today," he mumbled to himself, hurriedly packing his things in his bag.

He walked outside and felt a light drizzle begin to fall.

"Great, exactly the kind of weather I need," he said, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. He began to walk down the sidewalk towards his house.

Before he could even make it off school grounds, he heard a car honk its horn. He sighed, not even bothering to turn around, "Kairi! I don't want a ride from and your evil plotting friends!" he yelled out into the air.

The car pulled up beside him and he heard the gas sputter out of the engine. "No, no! It's me! …Demyx!" a voice yelled from inside the car.

Zexion turned to his left and saw the blonde. He sighed and looked away, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Demyx continued to roll along right next to him. Zexion glanced at the car and sighed once more, "Look, you really don't have to be nice to me. I understand that you don't like guys like that and I don't even know what came over me so, just forget about any of this happening and we can just go on with our lives, okay?" He began to walk faster as if he was trying to run from the truth.

"Wait! W-who…says I didn't like that?" Demyx questioned softly.

Zexion stopped in his tracks, glancing over at the car. "…What?"

Demyx opened the passenger door, "Get in."

Zexion stood there hesitantly, unsure if he should or not. But something was telling him…he had to.

Or maybe it was just the sound of the honking cars behind them.

He jumped inside and put his seatbelt on, looking for Demyx to say something.

Demyx began to turn down a road and began to speak. "Look…I honestly don't know what happened last night but…I won't lie and say I didn't like it because…I did," he said, unable to look at Zexion. He pulled to an abandoned parking lot and parked the car. Turning towards Zexion he took a big breath, "I-I know this may be like…illegal or something but…I want to make sure if it was real or not…" he said, taking Zexion's face in his hands.

Zexion's eyes grew wide as he felt the teacher's lips on his. But as he kissed him, Zexion felt something happen in his tummy. It was as if a chemical reaction was exploding inside, trying to get out. And let it out, he did. Zexion undid his sit belt and clamored towards Demyx. Demyx pulled away from the kiss, shocked by his sudden actions.

Zexion looked down at the blonde haired man and blushed. Demyx gave a soft giggle and kissed him once more. This was so new to the both of them. They were unsure of what to do, just giving small kisses here and there. Hands grazed sporadically at different spots, wondering where they should be placed. The two boys kissed over and over, just loving the feel of their lips colliding.

Demyx slid one hand down to Zexion's hip, the other still on his cheek. He slowly slipped his tongue in the younger boy's mouth and the blue-haired boy squeaked in surprise.

Zexion had never gotten this far with anyone before. The most he had ever done was give a chaste kiss to Xion back in eighth grade, and none of these feelings he was feeling now happened back then.

Zexion tried to make his tongue like Demyx's, but instead it just poked around inside the other's mouth.

Demyx giggled once more and broke away from the kiss. The two looked at each other, flushed and panting, out of breath.

"What I felt then was definitely as real as it is now," Demyx breathily said, staring at the younger boy in his arms.

Zexion couldn't help but blush and smile, and he gave a quick kiss to his lips again. The two broke apart and Zexion plopped back down into the old leather chair.

"I feel drunk," Zexion blurted.

Demyx giggled and nodded, "So do I. But I surely don't mind."

Zexion looked over at the blonde, giving him a once over. "So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"I…uhm…well…I don't really…know," Demyx trailed off.

"We can't exactly tell anyone about this…considering the big age difference," Zexion said, scratching his head.

"Oh god, how old are you anyway?" Demyx asked. "I feel horrible…I barely know a thing about you…except your fetish for books," Demyx said with a small smile.

"I-It's no fetish!" Zexion said blushing.

"I love it when you blush," Demyx said, his thoughts slipping aloud.

Zexion's blush turned a deeper shade of red and continued on, "I'm seventeen."

"REALLY? Wow, I thought you were like…fifteen," Demyx said, turning the car back on.

"Gah! That's what everyone says! I'm sorry I couldn't be the average height of normal 17 year olds," Zexion said sarcastically.

Demyx laughed, "It's alright Zex, you're adorable just the way you are." He ruffled the younger boy's hair, and watched him pout and cross his arms.

"If you keep doing that, you'll look like a 12-year old for life!" Demyx said, giggling.

"Twelve? What?"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

"Demyx, you had better just stick to driving before I just decide to walk the rest of the way home!"

"What? No, no, no! You're mine!"

* * *

The next day, lunch time rolled around once more. Zexion actually decided to buy some food and he thanked the cashier for her service. The lady looked at him in surprise, not use to seeing a _smile_ on Zexion's face.

The slate haired boy walked over to the group humming as he sat down at the end of the table. Pulling out a guitar book, he began to read, still humming the soft tune of one of the Led Zeppelin songs he decided to listen to when he got home.

The teens at the table looked at each other and at Zexion, with one question roaming their minds. WHY ON EARTH IS ZEXION _SMILING_ ?

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas whispered into Axel's ear.

Axel shrugged, "Beats me." He then leaned over the table and cautiously asked, "…Zexion?"

"Hm?" Zexion perked up at the sound of his name.

"Uh…I don't know if you realize this but…you're…smiling…" Axel said, hesitantly.

"…Is there something wrong with smiling?" Zexion asked, confused.

Namine giggled, "Of course not Zexion, we've just never seen you like this before!"

"Did something special happen?" Sora asked, almost jumping out of his seat with excitement.

Zexion eyes grew wide as he realized they were on to him. He couldn't tell him that he and a _teacher_ were together. "I..uhm…well…I uh…I completed a new science experiment! The protons in the electromagnetic proctor electrocuted and—"

"Okay, that's too many big words, just stop," Axel said, putting his hand up to stop his science ramble.

Zexion let out a breath, glad that his cover up worked. _What I just said didn't even make any sense…thank god none of them are a science whiz._

Zexion went back to his sandwich and nibbled on it as he read his book. But he could feel eyes on him. Kairi glared at him with suspicion…she knew there was something else.

* * *

Zexion hurriedly walked towards Demyx' classroom and barged in. "I've done it! I can play an actual song!" he said, sticking his guitar up in the air with pride.

Demyx jumped in his computer chair and turned around to see Zexion at the door. He smiled and motioned for him to come over. Zexion scampered over and sat on top of Demyx's desk, and put the guitar on his lap. "Are you ready?" he asked, fervently.

Demyx chuckled and nodded his head.

Zexion cleared his throat and began to sing while he played.

"Happy birthday to you….

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Deemyyyxx, happy birthday to you!"

He strummed the last note and let it resonate as he smiled happily. "I believe if I keep going at this rate, in just 3 months, I could play anything! Well…if I've calculated right…" Zexion said, putting a finger to his chin as he began to recalulate how long it would take.

Demyx giggled and took the guitar out of Zexion's hands, setting it to the side. He then pulled him off the desk and into his lap. "With _my _help, you'll be a pro in no time," Demyx whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Zexion blushed and leaned back towards Demyx's embrace.

"But you know it's not my birthday…so why learn that song?" Demyx asked.

Zexion turned around to face Demyx and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, playing with a few strands of hair. "Well…I figured you deserve a present every once in a while…" he said innocently as he began to kiss the blonde's neck. It seemed that a new found confidence was forming.

The blonde looked down at the boy, surprised by his actions. Who knew the science nerd could be so flirty? Demyx couldn't take it anymore; he carefully pushed the boy away from his neck and grabbed his face, giving him a big ol' smooch. Zexion kissed him back, feeling so deprived from what he'd been missing out his whole life it seemed. He slid his hand up the hem of Demyx's shirt, and felt the blonde shiver at his touch. Zexion slid his hand up further, touching everywhere he could as chaste kisses were given over and over and then—

The door slammed open and Kairi, Namine, Xion...and Sora? stood there looking at Zexion on top of Mr. Tidal. They looked at each other and back at the two guys…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the girls and Sora squealed in unison. The girls grabbed hands and jumped in a circle chanting, "We diiid it, we diiid it! Yay, yay yay!" While Sora danced in the middle of their circle.

Zexion jumped off of Mr. Tidal in surprise, adjusting his shirt and wiping his mouth off while Demyx just sat there in shock.

"WHAT are you guys doing here?" Zexion asked, feeling as embarrassed as ever.

"Seeing if our master plan worked! Which it totally and completely diiiid!" Kairi said, squealing once more with the rest of the fans.

"M-Master plan? What are they talking about, Zexion?" Demyx asked, standing up and pulling his shirt back down.

"Our master plan to get Zexion to stop having a book shoved up his ass and something else instead," Xion said, with a wink.

Zexion blushed profusely, and he growled, "G-Get. Out. YOU WEIRD, EVIL CONNIVING GIRLS...and Sora," he said, pushing them all out the door.

The girls just laughed as they were pushed out while Sora pouted. "You could at least say thank you!" he yelled before the door was slammed in their faces.

Zexion leaned against the door, feeling humiliated by his crazy friends.

Demyx stared at Zexion and a small giggle slipped out of his lips. And another. And other. Before he knew it, he couldn't stop laughing and he walked over to Zexion.

Attempting to stop his laughter, he pulled the slate-haired boy closer to him and looked down, "So…are these the kind of friends I'm going to be dealing with from now on?" he asked, smiling softly.

Zexion looked up at him and mumbled, "Apparently."

"Well, as long as I'm with you, I'll be a-okay," he said smiling exuberantly before he landed a sweet kiss on the shorter boy's head.

"AWWWWW!"

The two boys turned around and saw the Kairi, Namine, Xion and Sora looking through the window with binoculars and a sound system set up. Axel and Roxas stood behind them shaking their heads while Riku attempted to pull Sora away. Zexion groaned, while Demyx laughed at his cute little partner's embarrassment and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The fans screamed again and Zexion ran to the window, closing the curtains.

He had to find a new gay couple for them to obsess over…_fast._

* * *

**Soo...what did you think? I'd love to hear with reviews n stuff. This story makes me smile :) Okay, I'm REALLY done speaking now. **

**~HR.**


End file.
